Baby Sano
by CherryManor
Summary: What happens when Mizuki becomes pregnant while still a student in the all boys school....


I Am not associated or own Hana Kimi Manga or its characters

Ch1

BABY SANO

Ch1

Sano and Mizuki sat leaning against the bottom bunk with a feeling of defeat and pressure. Sano gingerly reached out for Mizuki's hand and held on to it. In the silence he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her palm.

Mizuki didn't stir. Her face was blank. Tears began to slowly drop out of her eyes in disbelief. Sano hug her around the shoulders, not sure what else to do and speechless himself. He kissed her forehead and leaned his face against her head.

Mizukis shoulders began to shudder as the tears started rushing, she was gasping now for air. With a feeling of weakness she slumped across Sano's lap with a loud and painful cry.

Sano could no longer contain his own tears. Not only would they be separated but their whole live have been changed by a simple pregnancy test.

Ch2

"Mizuki," Sano whispered as he brushed strands of hair away from her ear.

"Wha…?" Mizuki croaked now having a sore throat

"Let's tell Dr. Umeda." He said. Mizuki jumped up shaking her head and with a strong grip onto his track pants. "No! He might keep the secret of me being a girl, but being pregnant in an all boys school is a whole other manga. We won't tell anyone."

"Do you think that is really good for the baby? I mean won't there be doctor visits and things like that you'll need to do?"

"I came all the way to Japan to be with you Sano. It has only been two years, I promise when I start to show then I'll withdraw from school."

"WHY WAS I SO CARELESS!!", Sano screamed loosing his cool. Mizuki pulled herself to her knees and began kissing Sanos angry expression away. "No, no, it was me too. I'm sorry." Mizuki said rubbing the knot between his brows. "I love you so much Sano. Maybe this baby is a good thing." Sano turned from her and bringing his knees up he put his head against them and sighed "What about when you return to the States, I won't have you or even an opportunity to be a fa-father." Mizukis was silent she hadn't thought that far. Her parents would surely want her to come back home. She tried to smile despite her own tears and concerns, "Lets not think about that why don't we just try to spend what ever amount of time we have together… as a family." Sano put his knees down and pulled Mizuki close to him with her face next to his aching heart.

Ch3

"Mizuki isn't hungry again? Are you sure Sano?" Noe asked. Sano nodded his head and continued eating breakfast. Nakatsu came to the table with a full tray of various breakfast foods. "Where's Mizuki?" he asked Sano, who replied by just shrugging his shoulders annoyed at having to explain this again. "Do you think he's sick?" _I should bring him some breakfast idiotic smile_, "I'm going to check on him." Nakatsu said getting up from the table glad that he had ordered so much food so that he wouldn't mind sharing with _sick_ Mizuki. Sano watched as the single minded Nakatsu began to make his way out of the cafeteria. Getting up abruptly Sano left the table and going up to Nakatsu calmly told him that he would bring the tray up to Mizuki. Nakatsu was angry but let Sano take it anyway, only because Sano had reminded him of a test for first period.

Sano slowly opened the door to his room finding Mizuki on the floor in the bathroom doorway with a towel to her mouth. "I don't think that morning sickness will last much longer, the book said that the first trimester was the worst." Sano said laying the tray of food on the desk past Mizuki. As the smell of donut and fried egg filled the room Mizuki crawled over to the toilet and resumed vomiting. Sano walked up slowly behind her and with his right hand to hold back her hair, he used his left hand to caress her small back. Finally finished Mizuki rested her forhead on her right arm which she used for support on the toilet rim. "Sano…" Mizuki whispered a bit nervous and with unshed tears. "Don't say anything we are doing fine." Sano said getting on his knees to wrap his arms around her waist.

Ch4

"Mizuki, how come you aren't doing your best. Everyone knows you could have run that in half the time!?" Nanba asked annoyed because he was counting on Mizuki to win dorm 2 first place in the upcoming relay portion of the annual festival. Mizuki slightly jogged over to Minami panting and holding onto her lower back. "I'm sorry I must be out of shape, Maybe you can get someone else to take my place." Nanba looked at her in shock. " What? Why would I do that when you are the best runner we got? Com'n Mizuki this is my last year here and I would really like to win. I know you can do that for me. PLEASE!!" Nanba said not realizing he had somehow ended up on his knees. "HEY!" Nakatsu shouted at Nanba. " Leave Mizuki alone he's not feeling well." _What could be wrong with him he's been this way for months, at least his appetite is back, he's gained weight even. I hope he won't get too fat, I won't mind a fat Mizuki though I love him no matter what size he is._ " Go ask Nakao to run your stupid marathon won't he do anything for you?" Nakatsu shouted. Nanba got up with authority, " I am still the R.A. until I graduate and I demand more respect from you Nakatsu." Nakatsu breathed in deeply to face Nanba only to get the boot to the face. Mizuki on the other hand took this opportunity to go hide out under the bleechers. _Will I really be forced to participate. I don't think I can do that much activity. Not the way I am now. _She rubed her belly which had started to curved and push outward some. _If Nanba persists then I will have to leave sooner than I want. And, Sano has already taken over so many other responsibilities for me. I need to figure out a way to get out of the marathon._

Ch5

In the room Mizuki is sitting crosslegged on a pillow in the middle of the floor when Sano walks in exhausted. "Welcome home." Mizuki turned to smile at him. Sano dropped his gym bag and smiled at Mizuki before saying that he was going to shower. Mizukis continued to read the preganancy book in her hands while she waited for him to come out. She was so taken with reading about the changes her body is going through now that she was approaching the fifth month (from what she and Sano have guessed) that she didn't notice Sano slide on the floor and hugged her waist from behind with his head resting on the edge of the pillow beside Mizukis butt. "I'm so tired, Ashiya." Mizuki patted his head. "I thought of a name today if it were to be a girl." Mizuki said with a smile as she continued reading, " Izuiya. Don't you think it's cute? So many celebrities in the US do that with there names." Sano rolled onto his back and closed his eyes trying to imagine a little girl named Sano Izuiya. " I like it very much. Did you think of a boys name?" Mizuki put down her book and layed down so that she and Sano were pointing opposite directions and her head was on his hip bone. They linked hands as Mizuki answered. " Didn't we decide you were going to pick the boy names." Sano smiled and nodded his head. "I heard from Nakatsu that Nanba was pressuring you at the tracks. Mizuki I think you should just drop out of it all together. There is no definite rule saying that you have to participate actively in festivals. You could help out in the booths or with decorations, but I really don't want you running, I don't care how good you are." Sano said firmly. He felt Mizuki's hand tense then relax in his. "I understand, I will tell Nanba tomorrow." Changing the subject Mizuki asked Sano how was his own practice." Sano sat up and smilied "I moved the bar higher." Mizuki rose up on her elbows. "Wow that's great Sano!" Sano's smiled slowly went from his face as he stared at Mizukis bare belly. "I don't think we can keep our secret for much longer." Mizuki pulled her tank top down frowning. " I can hide my stomach a few weeks longer. Because I was small to begin with and also athletic I am kinda small for four months. My only problem are these!!" Mizukis reached and cupped her swollen breasts. Sano laughed as he got up from the floor. "What? They hurt and they barely fit inside of my vest anymore. I can barely breathe." Sano stopped laughed holding out both hands for Mizuki to grab onto. As he pulled Mizuki up he hugged her, "Can you breathe now?" Sano asked nuzzling her neck, he felt Mizuki mumble yes. " In that case." Sano said walking Mizuki to the bottom bunk, "Maybe I should have a look at these afflictions Ashiya." Sitting Mizuki down on his bunk Sano began to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Mizuki held onto the side of his face as she slowly felt herself laying down. Sano's kiss went from her lips up to her ears and then down past her jaw to her neck where Sano smelled the strawberry body wash lingering on her skin. His hands rubbed her shoulders and scrolled over her breast and finally rested at the curve of her widening waist. Sanos kisses made it all the way to her navel. Mizuki smiled and smiled as she combed her fingers through Sano's hair.

Ch 6

Today was the day of the festival. Mizuki was busy in the café booth with a Yankee theme. Mizuki was dressed as a blonde actress who guided the guest to there tables and was in charge of getting them their drinks. " Welcome!" Mizuki smiled at her school mates and other guest, including several from St. Blossom and relatives of her friends. "Rio, how are you doing?" Mizuki asked her good friend. Rio smiled slightly, "I'm doing well Mizuki, but how are you feeling you seem a little pale?" Rio replied. Mizuki put her hand on her stomach and lied telling Rio she felt fine. Mizuki already noticed her faltering breathe especially with the demands of services the drinks and seating the guests. She and Sano both thought that this job would be much easier. Taking a glass of water for herself, Mizuki leaned against a side wall hidden from the chaos. She looked down at yet another dress she was forced to wear. Fortunately this outfit was a puffy white blouse, a pink vest and a pink poodle skirt, perfect for hiding a five month pregnancy. "Mizuki!!" someone called out to her. Mizuki placed her glass down on a box, adjusted her wig, and walked out from around the wall. She took two more steps then fainted.

Ch7

Sano was in the kitchen just coming in for duty after he had finished a basketball game. His apron was just coming down over his head when he heard the cries for a medic, because Mizuki fainted. Tossing the apron aside Sano ran out to the tables and pushing everyone back he found Mizuki. Sano picked Mizuki up from the floor in her collapsed postion, which was be putting too much pressure on the baby. Sano began to run once he had enough room. He ran only far enough to first break open her blouse and zip down her vest. Sano was intent on what he was doing being careful not to waste time by being emotional. The calm unnerved Sano took over leaving his eyes dry of tears yet holding back a torrent. _The baby. Wake up, the baby. I love them both too much. We should have done something about the vests. What would she do if she knew she fell on the baby. The baby will be fine. Mizuki will be fine. _He checked her breathing for the third time. Hearing foot steps, most likely Nakatsu's Sano continued to run and didn't stop until they were inside the dorm room and Mizuki was laying in his bed.

Ch8

Mizuki finally opened her eyes immediately recognizing Sano's bottom bed her as it was her usual sleeping place. Feeling different she looked at herself beneath the blanket over her. She was wearing a one of Sanos shirts her panties and socks. Mizuki looked over to see a discarded vest and her poodle skirt outfit. Sano came out of the bathroom and smiled red eyed when he sees that Mizuki is awake. " Let me start the bathwater." Sano said going back inside only to return a bit later to the room. "Did I faint?" Mizuki asked. Sano was at her dresser getting some pajamas for her when he told her she did faint. Mizuki began to cry, "Does anyone know?" Sano gave her her bathrobe to put on as he knelt beside the bed, "No one knows. Nanba, Nakatsu and a few others came by, I told them you had fainted because of the heat and being dehydrated. Carrying her bathrobe Mizuki with the aid of Sano walked to the bathroom. "Do you think the baby is alright?" Mizuki asked. Sano smiled and kissed her as she climbed into the warm water, "The baby is perfectly healthy." He said confidently. Sano added more bubbles to the bathwater. Mizuki smiled. " I think this is my last day Sano.", she said. Sano nodded his head and kissed her hand that had emerged from the water. " I was hoping you'd say that. Do you want to hear some music?" Sano asked no longer feeling worried, Mizuki and the baby were both fine. Mizuki nodded her head smiling as she leaned back in the tub full of bubbles.

Sano walked out of the bathroom and to the stereo smiling also content with the fact that Mizuki would be leaving as long as she and the baby were okay. A second later he was bent on his knees crying trying gain the energy to run back to Ashiya as she screamed and cried herself, "SANO! BLOOD!! BLOOD!! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!! SANO!! ITS GONE, SANO, IT'S GONE!! THE BABY IS GONE!!


End file.
